Maple
Maple was a powerful and insane metamorph. Maple was produced (possibly asexually) by Thorn, but it is assumed that Jami Trevyr was his father. He was abducted from the cradle by Jami and taken to Hell, where he was raised to be a demon. His peculiar powers of Mind and Change allowed him to possess bodies that he oozed into, allowing him to control their mind and use their powers when he did so. Jami would sometimes find him bodies to possess, bodies with varied and interesting powers, but Maple would soon grow bored of his hosts when they stopped struggling against his power. At one point, he had the extreme priviledge of being able to possess Silver. That was a high point in his childhood, when he had at his command such extreme power. Unfortunately, his demonic nature eventually disgusted Silver, who was (to Maple's surprise) able to force him out and reclaim his body and mind. He was eventually 'rescued' from Hell by Keolah, Hawthorne, and Suzcecoz to once again be with his mother. He was about ten years old at the time, influenced by the time-warping field of his father's home, but was not still impressionable by her. With little mercy, he 'gifted' her with a snake that bit her, and transformed her body to stone. Whether she couldn't or wouldn't Change back, he didn't know, but he was satisfied that she did not. His father losing Hell was hard on him, when another demon took over and kicked him and Kirren out. Kirren was the only one whose mind he was forbidden to touch with this power, probably because Jami didn't want anyone to see how terribly warped it was, or maybe out of his strange caring for her. They weren't outside long, however, before Jami was murdered by Rhuan. When Maple discovered this, he hid, dormant, in the body of a Warder, lending the discrete aid of his Changing abilities to his host without being detected, waiting and staying safe. The Planar Wars were mostly spent not interfering, but simply watching, learning, remaining free of those who might kill him for being his father's son. He became bitter over that time, hundreds of years of lying unmoving, just an observer in the bodies and minds of other mages. Only when Rhuan was banished, around 4788, did Maple feel it safe to finally be himself again. He fled to Serriya. In 4813, he was approached by two drow who told him his mother was alive and free, and that Aitur -- a Speaker he'd once seen in eternal torment on Daresa, supposedly captured forever -- was also alive, and with her. He didn't care to help these strange and newly freed people, but they said that his mother was in the company of a Changer whose power was such that its mere presence caused an aura of chaos to fall over an area. Using the Traveler drow as a host, Maple went to Sheenvale to attempt to take this strong projectionable Change power. His mother fled; he did not care. He was able to take the power of the strange entity, a merging of two girls which was not unlike the merging of his grandfather, from which Jami had originally gained his unique metamorphic power. After a brief test of this power, he was called back and lectured by the two drow for not fulfilling his mission. One of the drow even went so far as to claim he was Jami, or at least his rebirth; Maple didn't believe him, and was on the verge of completely destroying a man who made such ridiculous and deeply blasphemous claims, when the Traveler suddenly turned on him and teleported him into Chaos. Almost a year later, he had recently possessed Lexen Chelseer, and Keolah freed the world he was on at the time -- Terra -- from the chaos field. By threat of leaving him elsewhere in chaos, she forced him to allow her to use his Change and Time Magics to aid her in his work of rebuilding. After suitable complaining, she just sealed him in a double-noded time distortion field and did it all herself, still using his power, a thousand years seeming an hour to him and only taking a month in reality. He took advantage of his freedom by morphing into a great winged bat and letting his chaos aura go unchecked as he flew low over most of Lezaria. He then returned to Torn Elkandu, where a circle of Tempests -- including that drow who had approached him months earlier -- used telepathy against him, telepathy of awesome power, which he could not resist. The forced him to separate from his prize, the Changer girls, and then poisoned his body with the enchanted dagger Shadowshiv, leaving him to die a painful death. Since they could have soulfired him, it was a mercy that they would allow him a rebirth. Category:Changers Category:Elkandu